


Mischief has swift wings

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, 兄弟组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy仍然不放心他的弟弟。<br/>即使Rals已经成为了一个英雄，并且刚刚拯救世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief has swift wings

【一】   
Yancy没打算想太多事儿，他一团乱，他在某个地方，但是他不明白自己到底在哪儿。等他弄明白的时候他看到Raleigh在看他们的照片，Raleigh喜欢留些纪念，所以他们的合影或者是单人照片——Raleigh的总是比较多——背景总是不停变化，他们去过哪儿，哪儿就会成为他们的背景。这点现在让Yancy感到欣慰，起码Raleigh不会因为没有他的照片而彻底忘了自己还有个哥哥，或者完全忘了自己的哥哥长什么样。他可不想和Raleigh当双胞胎，这也太扯了。  
他跟着Raleigh到处走，Anchorage、Sheldon Point、Nome——就像Pentecost说他艰难的寻觅之旅一样，Yancy几乎是感同身受，他跟着Raleigh。他看着Raleigh在公路上拦车，几小时毫无所获，沮丧地坐在背包上胡乱地揉了几把脸，胡子没有剃，好几天或者好几个星期一直没有剃，它们扎到Raleigh的手掌，不过看起来他并不在乎这个。他看着Raleigh在乡间——勉强称得上是——茶餐厅买四个小面包和一杯淡得像水一样的茶，闻起来像是发馊，然后吃掉两个，把另外两个塞进包里，外头只裹了一层油腻腻的牛油纸，而且看起来已经快被扯烂了。他看着Raleigh搭上一辆装着长杉树的卡车，司机友善地冲他微笑，而Raleigh显得有些僵硬——就像脸颊被冻僵了似的，不过没什么关系，这点儿小细节除了Yancy没人会发现，Raleigh坐在那儿呼出一口气，在人迹罕至的地方好不容易搭上一辆车，他算是幸运的，因为司机告诉他长杉树一年只要运这一批到镇上去，小镇子，人少得可怜。Yancy也被弄迷糊了，Raleigh从来不是路痴，他不明白为什么Raleigh要到这种地方来。他确信Raleigh迷路了，并且非常严重，要是Raleigh能够听到他，Yancy在问他：“小子，为什么不带着旅游手册？每个加油站都会免费发放。”  
很显然Raleigh并不能听到他，而Yancy也并不想吓到Raleigh，这不是个交流的好机会，虽然这时候他们都难得地平心静气。Raleigh坐在副驾驶座上小声地哼着一段儿老电影的插曲，Yancy挺喜欢这部电影，虽然最后男女主角都被打成了马蜂窝。但是说起来挺浪漫的，不可否认有些骇人。他倒是不知道Raleigh也喜欢，毕竟那些影碟在他们进入Academy之后就踪影全无，有时候Yancy会觉得自己在某一段记忆里失忆了，他甚至不知道自己那一箱子打包好的影碟被落在了哪里，糟透了。Raleigh也许偷偷看过他的影碟，也可能是上网看的，科技发达带来的好处很多。不过老电影也不是哪儿都有的。  
Yancy挤在驾驶座和副驾驶座之间，他用不着多别扭，好像他不小心碰到刹车杆就真的会让它动起来似的——他根本碰不到它们，完全不用担心。他可以用手掌在刹车杆上扫来扫去，完全不用担心，但这也并不有趣。他叹了口气，挨在Raleigh边上，就像无数次体术练习后坐着休息，他不确定Raleigh显得这样冷是因为他，还是因为天气真的有那么冷。没办法，毕竟他只是个灵魂，一个不太悲伤的，但是完全感受不到温度的灵魂。他不知道这儿的气温和湿度，因为他的睫毛和头发上无论如何也沾不上水珠。  
这倒是能给他些灵感。  
Raleigh很少显得愉快，Yancy呆在他身边，他经常笑，看起来很不错，但Yancy知道他是不是真的不错。事实上他却是糟糕透顶。  
这样不太好，非常地不好，Yancy担心Raleigh会成为一个问题儿童，即使他早就过了这个年龄。  
Yancy想试着劝劝他，就像：“为什么不找个女朋友？这样或许让你好受些。”或者“你可以找份稳定点儿的工作——就算当个保镖——用不着到处跑，你迷路的次数实在太多了，不是总会有好心肠的司机愿意载你一程的。”  
Raleigh不听他的，Raleigh听不到他。  
就像Yancy一直习惯的那样，他没法忍住伸手去摸摸Raleigh的头发，他没法忍住告诉Raleigh：“一切都会好的，我在这儿。”  
“我在这儿呢，小子。”  
不管Raleigh是不是能听见。完全听不见，或者是因为什么特殊原因，他假装听不见。老兄，这么说起来永无止境，有无数个借口可以用来回答为什么Raleigh对他的所有话都无动于衷，要么Raleigh太固执，要么Yancy无能无力。  
实在让人忍无可忍。  
然后Pentecost总算成为了第一个成功劝说Raleigh的人，但是整个过程Yancy都有点儿好笑地傻站在一边儿看着。他不得不说，要不是Raleigh或许早有那个念头，Pentecost的劝说保准不会成功，他可太了解Raleigh了，Pentecost的劝说技巧在他看来就像是小时候妈妈劝Raleigh喝牛奶似的——最后牛奶还是会到Yancy的杯子里。听起来像个笑话，但实际上又不是。  
Yancy跟着Raleigh去了太多的地方，香港基地大概是他跟着Raleigh到达的让他最放松的地方，不过虽然他也没什么可放松的地方了。不得不说有时候人少了什么零件儿就会难受得不行，而当整个身体都消失无踪之后也不见得会有多轻松，这时候心脏——或者说本身该是心脏的位置倒是变成最沉重的东西了。这可比脚上拖着铅块累得多。  
Yancy看着Raleigh，他看到Raleigh又在看他们的照片。于是他说：“行了小子，先放一放，我想它们会影响你的心情，我可不希望它们起到这样的反作用。但愿你不会追兔子。”  
他本来就在开玩笑，他知道Raleigh不会这样。  
Raleigh在食堂拿叉子拨弄土豆，跟Herc聊天，跟Chuck斗嘴——后来他们又打了一架，他跟Mako谈心。  
Yancy本来觉得有点儿尴尬，他一直呆在Raleigh身边，他觉得自己似乎是被绑着，没法儿离开这个还很年轻的小伙子身边。所以理所当然地，他在Raleigh跟那个可爱的日本姑娘谈心的时候也一直在旁听。他有点儿尴尬。他不太清楚这样算不算是侵犯了他弟弟的隐私，但他的确对此无计可施。但是Raleigh这小子的能耐的确长了不少，他干得不错，他表现得像是个——像是个热心的社区心理开导志愿者，Yancy得向自己保证，在脑子——算是脑子吧——里蹦出这个念头的时候他并没有哈哈大笑的冲动，或者是并没有直接哈哈大笑出来，仗着没人听得到或者看得到他。  
他看到Raleigh跟Mako的Drift——也许是个小小的事故。他没担心什么，至少他对Raleigh还是挺放心的，就算他们没拔下插头，Raleigh应该也能顺利解决这事儿——另外，他也对那个日本女孩儿很有好感，Mako是个沉稳的、善良的女孩儿，她只是有点儿紧张，谁都会紧张的。  
甚至在Raleigh和Chuck的那一场“恶仗”之后，Yancy还站在Chuck面前跟他说：“我很抱歉，我替Raleigh向你致歉。”可那个来自澳洲的年轻驾驶员显然没听到，还径直穿过了他。  
对此习以为常的Yancy依旧能拿这事儿给自己找乐子：“缺乏一点儿礼貌的年轻人。”说着他伸手摸了摸自己的耳朵，笑了笑。  
Yancy就这么悄无声息地巧妙周旋于Raleigh的生活中——说是周旋也许也不恰当，因为说起来他也用不着周旋什么。  
在最后一战中——就是最后一战，大家都这么称呼它——Raleigh在救生舱里昏沉得厉害，Yancy担心他就这么死了，他不太想自己的弟弟就这么成为永垂不朽的英雄，毕竟活生生的英雄也还是英雄，不需要太悲壮，总是这样人们会惧怕当英雄的。  
于是Yancy想自己该试试，或者就试一下。他喊着Raleigh的名字：“Rals？嘿，小子，醒醒，周五的幸运转盘要开始了。”  
这招在很久以前用来叫醒午睡时间的Raleigh屡试不爽，能让Raleigh一下子精神百倍。不过也许这是因为——无论什么时候叫醒Raleigh他都能精神百倍。Yancy不得不说他有时候会无奈地羡慕一下这个。  
“Yance？”Raleigh听见了。  
他竟然听见了。  
“……你能听见我？”Yancy说，他很诧异。  
“是的我能——你该不是幻觉什么的吧？”Raleigh说。  
“当然我不是。”但我是个灵魂。Yancy把后半句藏起来，以防吓到他的弟弟。在这时候他发现，有件事儿不太妙。  
Raleigh没睁眼，同时他也没开口。  
而Yancy听到的声音却确确实实地出自于Raleigh。  
“哦……这可不太好，小子。”Yancy有些慌乱。他一生中少有的慌乱，要是这个时刻也能算进他的一生的话。  
“听着Rals。”Yancy说，“你得回去，有一大堆的事儿等着你去做呢。”  
Yancy感到Raleigh沉默了，不是预示苏醒的沉默，而是真正的沉默，就是那种表明了“我不想说话”的沉默。  
“这时候没什么可争的，你必须得回去，Rals，你明白我的意思。”Yancy说。  
“我不明白。”Raleigh说，“我想我该回去，但我很犹豫。你一直呆在这儿吗？——我是说，跟我在一块儿？”  
“恐怕是的。”Yancy说。  
“我为什么从来感觉不到你？”Raleigh说，“一次也没有。”  
“要是你感觉到我了，那可足够称得上是噩梦了。好了，我们不该还在这儿废话，再迟点儿你就回不去了。”Yancy比Raleigh显得着急得多。  
“我不知道——”Raleigh说。  
“不知道什么？”Yancy打断了他，“不知道该不该回去？臭小子，你明白我为什么呆在这儿。我呆在这儿五年——更久，我可不想看到你变得这么磨蹭又像个女孩儿一样犹豫不决。听着，如果你现在回去，多得是让你愉快的事儿。不管你去干什么都好，你可以开车兜风，可以去听听演唱会——要是明星都幸存了的话。你可以去泡妞——你这个年纪甚至可以光明正大出入脱衣舞俱乐部，没人会拦下你，但是记得别花太多钱……”  
Yancy试着让自己听起来更好一些，可事实上这让他显得焦虑而神经质，变得非常不像他。  
“很久没听过你这么唠叨。”Raleigh说，听上去他放松了不少，而且或许想笑，“我很怀念这个，上一次还是在你喝得醉醺醺的时候。”  
“别怀念这个——换个别的更值得怀念的东西吧。”Yancy说，“你做好打算了？”  
Raleigh又沉默了一会儿。  
Yancy感到自己在深呼吸，他就是感觉自己在深呼吸而已。  
“是的。”Raleigh说，“我得回去了。”  
几分钟后Yancy放下一个沉重的担子似的，轻松地坐在救生舱的边沿，带着一些心有余悸和惊魂未定——哦老天，这个词此刻简直是为他量身定做的——看着Raleigh和Mako彼此拥抱。这一幕看起来真是温馨极了，温馨得让他不舍得把手放在弟弟湿漉漉的脑袋上随意呼噜两把，就算他知道现在的Raleigh又没法感觉到他了，也许是永远没法感觉到他。  
不得不说这让他有些遗憾，但他宁愿Raleigh能听到他感觉到他的次数少一点，越少越好，最好再也不要有。要是再有什么期望，如果是在最后一刻，他大概还能跟白头发的Raleigh打个招呼。最好是这样，别的机会就用不着了，一个人一辈子不能有太多的弥留之际，起码他不希望Raleigh有那么多。  
不过事态的发展却并不是总如人所愿——或者如灵魂所愿。  
Raleigh倒是接受了Yancy的建议，他开车兜风，听演唱会——也泡妞。  
他没有跟Mako在一起。Yancy认为他大概是把Mako当成小妹妹，那种可爱的贴心的小妹妹。而Yancy不知道原因的事儿也许是为什么Raleigh会选择再也不做一个游骑兵，他离开了shatterdome，把整个Jaeger计划抛在脑后——就算他被拥为英雄。  
活着很多时候是件挺愉快的事儿，Raleigh看起来就挺愉快，他还非常年轻，时间也多，世界也大。  
不过Yancy越来越担心的是，这生活似乎太过轻松了——轻松到也许该换个词儿，有点儿颓废。  
Raleigh租了一个小公寓，电视前堆满了微博爆米花和薯片以及MM豆之类的空袋子，还有东倒西歪的啤酒罐儿，也有激浪什么的。Yancy庆幸自己是个灵魂，而用不着担心无处落脚。Raleigh甚至学会常常夜不归宿，在外面鬼混到天亮，在公园的水池里洗一把脸——然后继续去鬼混。  
就像他觉得自己的职责和自己的任务都已经完成了，再也不用维持什么所谓的“正常生活”，从而去仿照所谓的“新生活模式”。Yancy对此既无奈又无能为力。  
Raleigh就像在发泄一样，发泄自己的时间，发泄自己的精力，发泄自己一切可以发泄的东西，仿佛一切都让他愤怒和闷闷不乐。  
他偶尔会问：“你在吗Yance？”  
Yancy就回答他：“我在这儿。”  
Raleigh像所有失意的人一样挑着眉毛笑了：“你不在这儿。”  
Yancy知道他听不到自己。  
需要拯救的不只是他自己，还有Raleigh。他们都糟透了。Yancy认为自己似乎知道Raleigh为什么这么做。上一次的交谈就像滴进清水里的一滴墨水，它迅速地扩散，让Raleigh不知所措，对生活不知所措——或者是有些抗拒。所有人都知道自己是时候成熟了，但他们不一定做得到。  
他只需要一个方法，拯救自己，也拯救他不知所措的、排斥生活的弟弟。他仍然还活着的弟弟。

【二】   
天使之类的玩意儿向来只存在于信仰里，或者存在于幻想里，很多认为自己见过天使并且坚持不懈地向他人解说的人最终都被关进了精神病院。接受那些深刻的治疗，记忆深刻，所有的记忆都深刻。就像小镇上的烟囱总是在人们的印象中根深蒂固。  
Yancy庆幸自己是个灵魂，这样就不用担心被关进一片洁白的屋子里天天听医学布道。他还是觉得自己出现了幻觉，这种奢侈的、活人才有的东西。  
一方面让他高兴，一方面这也让他担忧。  
巨大的翅膀？——没有，这是Yancy想象出来的，天使的本来面目难以形容，Yancy想了很久没能找出个合适的词儿去形容他——或者她。他们可不是教堂壁画上滚圆可爱的裸体带翅膀小朋友。  
“Yancy Becket？”那家伙不无高傲地说。  
“没错，是我——什么？”Yancy问。  
Yancy知道他（或者她）是什么，他没有来由和原因，他就是知道。那种感觉就像是在做梦，做梦的时候你总是没来由地知道一切——因为一切都是由你亲自设定的，当然。但这可不是个梦。灵魂用不着睡觉，他们只有日复一日地游荡，清醒地注视着这个或许并不太清醒的世界上每分每秒发生的一切，有时候这一切在他们眼里比在我们眼中发生的速度慢得多，也许是灵魂总是平心静气，他们也没有什么气可以由得他们再吵吵嚷嚷日夜喧闹了，也许。  
“你知道我。”天使说，“你知道我为什么而来。”  
“这可难倒我了。”Yancy说，“我大概被灌了一大口琴酒打底，你们要在我脑子里调鸡尾酒的话用不着这么大费周章。”  
“我以为你会客气点儿。”天使似乎是笑了。  
这家伙倒还挺可爱的。Yancy想。  
“你在给我脑子里灌东西的时候好像多放了一条‘不需要太多敬畏’。”Yancy说，他耸了耸肩。  
“这倒没错，我的确多加了这个，我想这样我们的谈话会顺利点儿——顺利很多，你瞧，实际上我也算得上是个临时工，我活儿干得还不太熟练。”天使说。  
“告诉我这些可对你没什么好处。”Yancy说，“毕竟你是来跟我谈一件关于交换的事儿。”  
“一不留神忘了，谢谢提醒。我说了我是新手。”天使说。  
“这样博取同情可不行。”Yancy说。  
“好吧，让我们回归正题。”天使微微顿了顿，“我知道你会选什么，所以我只不过是来告诉你些注意事项。”  
“关于这种事儿还有注意事项？这让我感觉自己像一台二手洗衣机，感觉糟透了。”Yancy说。  
“我觉得你以前没这么幽默。”天使说。  
“无所事事太久了，我只好学学俏皮话。”Yancy皱了皱眉毛。  
“无所谓。让我们从第一条开始说：你只有三个月时间。”天使说。  
“挺长的。”Yancy点了点头。  
“还行，我们很富有人道主义精神，虽然从本质上说我们都不是人。第二条：在这期间你不能对Raleigh说明你的真实身份，包括对他进行任何提示——明示暗示——这都是章程明令禁止的。总之，你不能试图让他知道你是谁，他也不该知道你是谁——一旦他知道了，不论这是否是因为你，很遗憾，你的机会就结束了，完全结束了，一秒钟都不会给你留，道别的机会都没有。”天使说。  
“既残忍又人道。”Yancy又点了点头。  
“这已经算是最大程度的优待了。”天使说。  
“感谢上帝。”Yancy回答他。  
“不先谢谢我大老远跑来？”天使的语气听起来像是个熟人。  
“好吧，谢谢你。”Yancy说。  
“不客气。”天使回答他，“你应该准备好了，我现在就送你去迎接新生活。”  
接着Yancy就失去了一段名为“过程”的记忆。记忆被突兀地删除一段的滋味儿并不好受，就像是电影中间的转场直接略过了一段儿剧情，片尾还没任何关于这一段儿的解释。  
在他醒来的时候——不是立刻，在他在一家礼品店的橱窗外借着玻璃反光端详了自己一阵儿后，他有点儿头疼。太多事儿得首先、立即解决了。

【三】  
Raleigh在一次酗酒后感觉很糟糕。事实上他在每次酗酒后都感觉很糟糕，老天，他就没有一次酗酒后感觉不糟糕的，但是他坚持每个星期都重复这些，就像这些才是他真正的使命一样。就像他必须要扮成一个刚刚被辞退的，满怀怨气而又一事无成的可怜的公司小职员职员。  
他步子还算稳当，大概算是的，走过马路——过两条马路，然后左拐经过一条小巷子，再沿着传说中特意引进了各地美丽的绿色植物的绿色大道——在这个国家，其实这也不稀奇，特别是一些需要大规模重建的地方，人们巴不得把所有没来得及耍的浪漫一次性都耍完了，好像这样就能让这个城市迅速地复苏似的。而事实上，人们往往行色匆匆，没有任何闲暇去注意路边的树叶是不是又变得黄了一些——或者是哪天有一根枯树枝又发出了嫩芽。他们统统没空看。  
还有一件事儿，他觉得自己运气挺好——他有点儿太不自信了，他的运气其实归功于他的酒量。他认为自己此刻的意识清醒是拜上帝所赐，以往每一次都是，但其实不是。他从来没法儿醉得要命，就像那些失足跌落的酒鬼一样，所以他总是性命无忧。  
于是我们见到了一个头脑清醒，步伐还算稳当的酒鬼，一个挺可爱的酒鬼。  
“嘿……先生？”一个声音从他身后传来。  
Raleigh回头搜寻声音的来源，在目光扫荡了一圈儿后他觉得自己大概是失败了。于是Raleigh继续走他的路。  
“先生！”有人抓住了他的衣服，抓住了他背上的那个……大概是个标志之类的图案，管它的，反正是抓住了他的衣服，显然力道不算大。  
这回Raleigh转过头去的时候，终于他找到了那个发出声音的家伙。  
一个男孩儿，大概十二岁——他猜的，这孩子看起来就是十二岁的男孩儿。  
“什么事儿？嘿小子，我可不是什么——”Raleigh停下来，他发现这男孩儿穿得相当整齐，不像是为了博取同情从而把自己搞得一团糟以获得一两个小钱的小乞丐，一点儿也不像。  
“我跟家人走散了，先生。”男孩儿说。  
Raleigh觉得男孩儿的口音和语气有点儿熟悉，但是他这时候脑袋里嗡嗡直嚷，没空去一一对应。  
“往那儿走。”Raleigh微微蹲下身子，“你看到那个大灯箱了吗？向左拐你能看到一个警局，那儿有人能帮你。”  
“我去试过了。”男孩儿说，语气冷静得就像Raleigh才是真正走失的那个，“但是没什么用，没人帮得了我。”  
“呃……好吧。”Raleigh用手掌抹了一把脸，他试图让自己在跟一个小孩儿对话的时候显得更清醒点儿，而不是看起来像个糟透了的、连个孩子都比不上的玩完了的成年人，“你希望我为你做点儿什么吗？小绅士？”  
“我需要一个住的地方……您能收留我一阵子吗？我保证不会很长。”男孩儿说，同时在心里想着：Rals，你为什么要调侃一个孩子呢。  
Raleigh犹豫了好一会儿，他在思考一个孩子会不会刚好是一个才华横溢的江洋大盗，想出了一个绝妙的，叫做利用同情的方法，想着把路上所有善良的好心人都洗劫一空。  
然后Raleigh想：去他妈的，我住的地方可没什么洗劫一空的价值，今天也没有美艳动人的兔女郎躺在他乱糟糟的床上，所以——去他妈的。  
“好吧，好吧，小绅士，你要去的是一个邋遢的单身汉的居所，你确定你想去？”Raleigh说。  
“只要有沙发睡……睡在地上也行。”男孩儿耸了耸肩，同时在心里说哦天哪Rals，别喊我小绅士，听上去酸透了。  
“我可不想虐待儿童，睡觉的地方用不着担心，我可是个……呃，怎么说来的？黄金单身汉。”Raleigh笑着拍了拍孩子的脑袋，当然，不太重。  
不，你可不是。男孩儿心里这么想着，一边回答：“太感谢您了，先生。”  
过了大概二十分钟，他们到达目的地。Raleigh掏出钥匙开门，男孩儿在边上静静地等着。Raleigh有点儿对不准钥匙孔，男孩儿自然而然地接过了他手里的钥匙，帮他开了门。  
“哇哦。”Raleigh说，“我找到了我的超能小帮手吗？”  
这完全是醉话。  
男孩儿又耸了耸肩，还冲Raleigh耸了耸眉毛。  
Raleigh似乎愣了愣，随后又揉着太阳穴走了进去。  
的确脏得要命。  
好吧，Rals，好吧。男孩儿在心里想着这个。这可不是能让一个人——不是一个空荡荡的灵魂——找到站立位置的好处理方式，这儿实在乱得够呛，比任何时候看起来都乱。  
蜷缩在一个十二岁，脸上长着小雀斑的男孩儿体内的Yancy Becket决定他得非常现实地，重视实际地替他弟弟做些什么。最好现在，立刻。  
而Raleigh，他毫无愧疚地踩过了薯片的包装袋，转头冲男孩儿喊：“跟上，小绅士，否则你就没法儿知道你今天会睡在一个多么美妙的地方了。”  
我知道。男孩儿——Yancy想。一张水床。  
男孩儿面无表情地跟上Raleigh，并且在心里补上了一句：别再喊我小绅士，该死的。  
现实的问题是——Raleigh没等到男孩儿跟上他，并且看到“美妙的地方”，在这之前，他就倒在床上睡着了。  
Yancy只能看到Raleigh狼狈地趴在荡漾——真正的荡漾，字面意思——的水床上，表情算不上舒心，至少他还皱着眉头，但他确实睡着了，而且还睡得鼾声大作。  
男孩儿，或者说Yancy，费了挺大的力气把Raleigh的鞋和外套脱了，并且把Raleigh摆正。基于这副对原本的Yancy来说实在柔弱到不行的身躯，他放弃了Raleigh的裤子和T恤。  
然后男孩儿又回到了一团糟的客厅，在打开足够明亮的灯照明客厅之后，男孩儿一边卷着袖子一边挑着眉吐了一口气——相信我，这是一种非常、非常Yancy的方式，因此它绝不会在任何Raleigh清醒而能看到他的时候出现——“要大干一场了，啊哈。”男孩儿说。  
第二天Raleigh在宿醉的头疼中醒来，他不记得自己什么时候脱了鞋子——以往他都快习惯穿着鞋子睡觉了，就像谁一吹号角他就会冲出去一样。  
Raleigh揉着脑袋走到客厅。  
“哦——他妈的——”Raleigh惊恐地看着自己租住的公寓整洁、清爽的客厅。  
要么就是隔壁的清洁工走错了房间，要么就是他自己走错了房间——这可真是不得了的大事儿，起码他觉得是。当然，还有一种可能，世界上真的存在一种叫做小精灵的玩意儿，就像真正的天使一样。真是他妈的感谢上帝。  
但是，接着Raleigh看到了厨房里的小精灵——正站在一张木板凳上做煎蛋。  
“嗨，Becket先生，早上好。”小精灵——男孩儿转头冲他笑了笑，“你只要刷完牙就可以享受早餐啦。”  
……哦老天，他全都想起来了。这就是昨晚他善心大发在路边捡到——咳，收留的走失男孩儿。  
他觉得这事有点儿可怕。要么男孩儿是个天使，要么自己是个傻帽，捡了个天使但是却什么都不知道。  
“这些……我说，嘿，你。”Raleigh张嘴，开开合合好几遍才找出自己真正要说的话。  
“什么？”男孩儿回答他。  
“这些……我是说打扫客厅、做早饭……包括昨晚帮我脱了鞋子，都是你干的？等等，还有，你怎么知道我的姓？”Raleigh有点儿戒备地说。  
男孩儿把煎蛋甩到盘子里，动作娴熟，就像个大厨，“都是我干的，抱歉，我就是有点儿——您不会介意吧？至于您的姓，我在您的披萨外卖单上看到的。”  
下次得立刻撕掉那些单子。Raleigh想。  
“不，并不，我不介意。”Raleigh皱了皱眉毛，用一个极其生动的表情表示他真的不介意，“你不用一直这么称呼我——叫我Raleigh就可以。哦，你叫什么名字？“  
Raleigh好歹想起了自己忘记问这男孩儿——小天使？小精灵？……好吧，就直接叫小男孩儿——的名字了。  
“David。”男孩儿把煎蛋和土司端出来摆在桌上，“David Johnson。”  
“好吧，David……我今天带你去找你的家人。”Raleigh说。  
“我想我们找不到他们。”男孩儿说。  
“什么？”Raleigh说。  
“……其实我是离家出走。”David，实际上是Yancy努力让自己显得真诚些并且可怜点儿，“我受够了他们总把自己当做上帝一样使唤我，我想跟普通男孩儿一样生活。”  
Raleigh拿出了一副神父的面孔：“……听着David，这听上去挺有趣的，但是实际上并不有趣，你得明白，无论如何家人总是你最重要的——”  
哦天哪Rals——。Yancy在心里抓狂，但是他回答说：“但我并不是他们亲生的，我只是他们领养来的——领养来的佣人，你明白吗Raleigh……”  
Yancy努力让David的眼里多积累些泪水，眼泪汪汪的。哦，Rals，拜托你快中招，拜托。Yancy在心里想。  
Raleigh仍然在犹豫。  
“好吧……Becket先生，我会很快就走……你不用担心我去哪儿。”David沮丧地说。  
这时候Raleigh的同情心终于如同Yancy所预料的那样，起到了作用：“不。我是说……你可以多住一段时间，好吧，随你住多久，我想我应该可以负担得起一个十二岁的孩子……希望可以。”  
Raleigh对自己脆弱的铁石心肠翻了个白眼。  
“哦——太感谢你了！谢谢你Raleigh！”Yancy努力让自己显得像个十二岁的孩子那样兴奋。  
“如果我天天能享受这样的早餐的话——真不错，谢谢你的早餐，David。“Raleigh咬了一口土司，含混不清地说。  
哦——Rals。Yancy在心里无奈地挤了挤眉头，然后David替他开口：“呃……Raleigh。”  
“什么？”Raleigh嘴里嚼着土司问。  
“……你还没有刷牙。”David回答他。  
“……”Raleigh有点僵硬的盯着手里的土司看了一会儿，然后非常Raleigh地耸了耸眉毛，又咬下了一大口。  
Yancy在心里摸了摸自己的额头。

【四】  
早餐过后Raleigh在客厅里转悠了一阵子，实际上他实在不知道自己现在应该干什么，但是又不能让自己显得无所事事，毕竟他现在正在成为一个十二岁……大概十二岁的孩子的榜样，虽然那个十二岁的孩子正在厨房洗着早餐的碟子，而他一个人在客厅瞎晃悠。  
很快David洗完了碟子，Raleigh打赌他还把它们分门别类一一摆放整齐了。一方面Raleigh很庆幸这儿厨具非常齐全，并且感慨了一下这土司和鸡蛋的保质期倒挺长的，另一方面，他觉得这孩子懂事得有点儿不像话了，一定与他曾经生活过的那个家庭有很大的关系。此刻的Raleigh已经自行把David想象成一个自幼被抛弃，饱受收养家庭压迫的可怜孩子了，就像Yancy希望他认为的那样。  
当Yancy走出厨房的时候Raleigh还杵在客厅里，往常这时候他应该出门去找点儿有趣的事儿——或者至少是事儿，或者继续躺在床上睡觉，要么就是歪在沙发上看影碟喝啤酒——然后不意外地继续睡。  
但是这一切堪称是成年人世界的恶俗堕落的典型教材，在良知的谴责下Raleigh觉得他得让David觉得这世界美好点儿。  
“你……我是说，你想出去逛逛吗？”Raleigh对David说。  
“去哪儿？”David问。  
“随便哪儿，游乐场、公园、商场——玩具反斗城怎么样？”Raleigh想了想适合孩子的地儿，他努力试着当一个家长。这对他来说可不是件容易的事儿，况且他还没剃胡子。  
我的天。Yancy在心里想着上帝啊，Rals你为什么不按你平常的生活来呢，不用管我，真的，没什么问题。  
于是Yancy说——David说：“呃，我没什么想去的地方……”  
Raleigh觉得自己是个失败的家长。  
“说起来你这样年纪的小伙子应该在上学——我们去学校看看？你原来上过学吧？”Raleigh接着思考着任何能够不让David就这样闲在家里休息的方法。  
这下好了。Yancy想。然后David硬着头皮说：“……对，我在上学。”  
“很好，你念几年级？”Raleigh很高兴找到了一个切入点。  
事实上Yancy自己也不知道现在自己这个模样到底是几岁，于是他在仅有的一点儿时间内胡诌了点儿：“嗯……六年级。”  
“哦跟我猜得差不多，我是觉得你该是在念小学来着。”Raleigh说，“你想在这儿继续上学吗？”  
“我可以？”Yancy在心里祈祷着可千万不能让Raleigh把自己送去学校，要不然他试图挽救Raleigh一塌糊涂的生活的计划可就完全没救了，完全。  
“……有点儿难，首先我并不是你的监护人……而且鉴于你是离家出走的，入学手续需要的各种文件立马会把你送回去。”Raleigh说。  
“那就好。”Yancy松了口气。  
“那就好？”Raleigh疑惑地皱着眉头。  
“呃……其实，我并不太喜欢学习。”Yancy勉强地解释着。  
“好吧我想我能理解你……就是那么一点儿。那么现在我们该干什么？”Raleigh说，“你真的不想出去玩儿？”  
一点儿也不想。Yancy想。但是他现在是个十二岁的孩子，因此David吞吞吐吐地说：“有点儿。”  
一点儿也不。  
Raleigh笑着拍了拍David的肩，不太用力，“你该早点儿说，小帅哥，我看出来你很想出去玩儿了。”  
……你没有，Rals。Yancy简直像是躺在椅子上张着嘴听牙医滔滔不绝但是没法反驳的牙疼病患一样。  
“不过我们得想好去哪儿。”Raleigh说，“你只有这一身衣服？我们去给你买点儿衣服。”  
总算定下来一件事儿。Yancy感到有点儿力不从心。这简直称得上是痛苦。  
“Raleigh，等等！”David叫住已经站在门口套上鞋子的Raleigh。  
“什么？”Raleigh回头问他。  
“……我觉得你最好先刮一刮脸。”David说。  
Raleigh摸了摸下巴上一圈儿毛茸茸的胡子冲着David笑了：“这样才像个男人——娘娘腔才把脸刮得干干净净。”  
David只好点点头，然后认命地乖乖走到门边。  
一个男人带着一个孩子并不是什么稀奇的事儿，现在的爸爸普遍都认真负责，在育儿方面颇有一套。  
真正稀奇的事儿是一个孩子带着一个男人。  
而现在就刚好有一对儿。  
Raleigh的本意是给David买点儿衣服。他不算是个穷人，而且他其实也有工作——只不过他常常不太想去而已，说真的在一群小女孩儿叽叽喳喳地谈论着某某明星的新专辑的地方工作实在是让人情不自禁地想要捏碎自己手里的杯子。Raleigh在头两个星期确实换了一只杯子。  
在成功迫使自己不要再去想那家可怕的音像店之后，Raleigh意识到了他似乎搞错了什么事儿。  
David和Raleigh，他们在逛商场的男装区——真正的男装区，而不是什么男童装专柜。而且更可怕的是Raleigh手上竟然已经拎了几个袋子，都是给他自己买的衣服。  
刚开始他们倒是的确在逛童装柜来着，Raleigh得意洋洋地带着David来往于每个柜台，就像David真的是他儿子一样，然后Raleigh“绝佳”的品味促使他挑出一套又一套衣服让David试穿，他显然没有看到David整个都扭到一块儿的眉毛，到最后David几乎是恳求地说：“随便一套运动服就好，求你了Raleigh。”  
然后David建议Raleigh给自己买点儿衣服，去男装区看看。Raleigh则认为自己现在穿的就非常不错，用不着再买什么新衣服——反正他是用不着。可他觉得自己颇为懂得小男孩儿向往成长的心态，他认为是David自己想去男装区看看——他全都懂！因为他小时候也经历过这些，偷偷溜进爸爸的衣橱试穿爸爸的夹克和西装之类的，他还怂恿Yancy去帮他偷来了爸爸的皮鞋。虽然最后那双皮鞋在他拖着它出去炫耀的时候整双嵌进了泥水里。换来了一顿臭骂。  
因此沉湎于同年美好回忆的Raleigh Becket欣然应允，和小David一起去了男装区。  
David表现得比他想象得还要轻车熟路，几乎是完全不用指路就找到了Raleigh从前常常穿的几个衣服牌子，舒适又不算太贵，他和Yancy几乎都穿这些。  
Raleigh正在惊讶，而David已经替他挑好了几套衣服。  
尺码类型无一不符合，简直就像——就像Yancy。对，就像Yancy总能准确无误地替他挑好衣服，这类的事儿他以前从不操心。  
“哦，这太神了，老弟，你怎么做到的？”Raleigh说。  
我当然能做到，老弟。Yancy说。然后David说：“做到什么？”  
“没什么。”Raleigh说，一边接过David手里捧着的那些衣服去试穿。根本不用多想，十分合适。  
“精神多啦。”David说。  
“是啊。”Raleigh已经忘了自己多久没买衣服了，的确够久的。这些衣服穿在身上的感觉不知道为什么让人有点儿怀念。也可能是挺久没人替他挑衣服了。  
“你最好还是刮刮胡子。”David说。  
“冲着你这个天才的小时装搭配家我也得剃了它是不是？”Raleigh冲着David开玩笑。  
你留胡子看上去像个老头子，Rals。Yancy在心里无奈地说。然后David说：“没胡子看起来会更帅。”  
“胡子可不会影响这个。”Raleigh笑了笑，然后伸手揉了揉David的脑袋，带着那堆衣服大摇大摆地去付钱。  
David呆在原地叹了口气，然后又露出了非常非常——Yancy的微笑。尽管他跟Yancy十二岁的时候长得一点儿也不像，可他毕竟就是Yancy。  
大概就是这样。最后他们的收获是Raleigh的几套衣服和David的一套运动服。  
他们走出商场的时候Raleigh感到有些挫败，而David知道他在想什么。  
“这是我最愉快的购物经历。”David说，“太棒了。”  
“棒？”Raleigh说，“最后我们只给你买了一套运动服。”  
“我不太会挑衣服。”David说。  
“你给我挑的衣服看起来可不像是‘不会挑’。”Raleigh说。  
“我只是觉得它们很适合你。”David笑起来，小雀斑在脸颊上小小地挤成一堆。  
Raleigh只好叹了口气，他现在有点儿饿了。  
他们选择就近去一家Raleigh常去的快餐店。  
Raleigh给David点了一份儿童餐，并且给他带回来一个小玩具，一只黄色的鸭子，扭动身后的发条就会不住地嘎嘎直叫。  
Yancy想努力让自己表现得很喜欢这个玩意儿，但是失败了，他只好有一下没一下地扭着发条，然后让这只鸭子在桌上嘎嘎直叫。Raleigh啃着他的那只汉堡，盯着David玩玩具。Yancy觉得他弟弟似乎对这类小孩儿的东西表现得依旧童心未泯，于是他伸手把那只鸭子递过去问Raleigh：“我觉得它好像卡住了。”  
Raleigh的确对这只鸭子有点儿感兴趣。事实上他觉得这只鸭子嘎嘎叫得十分喜感。但他一直保持着克制，让自己不至于在一个小孩儿面前表现得太过幼稚。现在David却主动把这只鸭子递了过来。  
“好吧，我大概能……帮你看看它有什么毛病。”Raleigh说着，扭了扭鸭子身后的发条。  
黄鸭子嘎嘎地叫了起来。  
Raleigh像个大小孩儿。Yancy想。他一直像个大小孩儿，所以自己只好又活过来一次照顾他。  
Raleigh已经换上了一套刚才买的衣服，比他早上出门穿的那件脏兮兮的夹克看上去好多了，非常多。现在是个十分精神的……留着胡子的邋遢小老头儿。  
“我觉得你这样穿着看上去很不错。”David说。  
“我一直看上去不错，这个奉承可不算数，小子。”Raleigh说。  
“唔，你女朋友会喜欢这个的。”David说。  
“你说Andrea？”Raleigh把一根薯条戳进番茄酱，“不，她可不会在意这些。——等等，你怎么知道我有女朋友？”  
“我猜的。”David说并且努力编着接下来的理由，“你看上去不该没有女朋友。”  
“随便怎么样，Andrea不会在乎我看起来怎么样。就像我不在乎她怎么打扮自己一样。”  
“为什么？”David问。  
“成年人的恋爱关系——可跟你们那种亲亲脸蛋儿的小孩儿恋爱不一样。”Raleigh把手伸过餐桌，又揉了揉David的脑袋。  
跟一个孩子撒谎可不是个好习惯。Yancy在心里叹气，何况这个孩子里头的馅儿可是你亲爱的哥哥，没人比他更了解你了，Rals。  
Raleigh在惧怕什么。Yancy很明白他为什么总是在惧怕什么。  
人总是会惧怕些什么的。人们惧怕的东西花样百出千姿百态，它们深埋在人的头脑中，成为一根不可触摸的底线，严禁越界，仿佛一旦越界便会崩溃，把人的坚强意志榨干得一滴不剩，最后成为一个苟延残喘的病人，一个难以被治愈的病患。严禁越界。

【五】  
在回家的路上Raleigh的手机响了起来，这是一只老式的手机，Yancy记得他也有一只，铃声还是老掉牙的和弦重复。  
他听到Raleigh接起电话说：“当然——给我留个位置，准点到场，哈哈——你们可以早点儿去，趁我到场之前还能风光一会儿。”  
看上去Raleigh今天又有事儿可忙了。Yancy想。  
果然，Raleigh说：“走吧，我先把你送回家——然后我得出去，呃，有点儿成年人的娱乐活动。”  
David点了点头，没说什么废话，毕竟他现在只是个借住在Rals公寓里的小流浪汉，没什么发言权。就算其实他就是Yancy。  
把David送到公寓楼下后，Raleigh随手把钥匙抛给他，“反正你开过一次门了。这很简单，没什么技术难度，对吧？”  
“对。”David冲他笑了笑。  
然后Raleigh走了，顺便跟David挥了挥手。  
David——Yancy看着Raleigh的背影，叹了口气挑挑眉转身上楼。  
走出不远的距离后，Raleigh突然转身看着自己公寓的方向。他不清楚自己为什么会对这个完全的陌生人如此信任——即使他只是个孩子，但他是个十二岁的孩子。十二岁，不算是个能保证不会是坏小伙儿的年龄。Raleigh不认为自己是个容易轻信的人——但是很奇怪，他竟然会有一种把David完全当成一个可信的，甚至亲密的家人的感觉。不可思议，但是对Raleigh来说，这感觉很妙。也许是因为他很久没有体会到这种感觉了，比Mako的感觉更像亲人，更像。  
David在Raleigh的公寓里无所事事了挺久，他打扫了Raleigh的房间，然后不需要干任何事儿了，于是他坐在Raleigh的水床上看Raleigh的书。幸好Raleigh还在阅读。Yancy因为这点而感到有点欣慰，虽然看上去Raleigh平时的阅读时间也并不长——比不长还要短点儿。  
Raleigh的阅读兴趣也几乎没有变化，他喜欢有关二战的书，大概是因为这些能让他热血沸腾，很久以前Raleigh看各种版本的描述那场世界性战争的书，它们对这场战争的说法参差不齐，每当看到显然是谬论的内容，Raleigh会有点儿生气，嚷嚷着“简直是胡扯。”然后叽里呱啦说一大堆去指正这个错误，就像是在跟书里的一个什么人争论似的。挺可爱的行为，虽然很早之前就已经消失了。  
Yancy有点儿想笑，事实上他也真的笑出来了。  
他似乎不需要睡觉，就算他现在看上去是个活生生的人，但他的确有充足的精力能保证他完全不需要任何睡眠——并且还没有黑眼圈。  
简直是让人羡慕。  
因此他才能花整整一个晚上去整理Raleigh的客厅和厨房。  
不过也因为这件事儿，他呆在Raleigh的公寓里有点儿无聊，就像所有的无聊那样无聊，不知道自己该做些什么，或者是能做些什么。选择太少，而时间太多。这种事儿大多数人总是把它当成是什么奢侈的愿望，但是一旦真正发生了，其实是件挺折磨人的事儿。没人受得了。  
Yancy不需要睡觉。原来Raleigh总是把这个当成是个笑话之类的——用来取笑Yancy，不过这事儿却真的发生了。尽管Raleigh不会知道它成真了。  
Yancy坐在Raleigh的沙发上看他租来的影碟，Raleigh在这方面的做派简直正经得像个老头儿，他竟然连一部A片都没有租，简直要让人惊讶得下巴脱臼。要么就是他的生活太贫瘠，要么就是他的生活本身就实在太丰富。  
看起来应该是太丰富。Yancy看了一眼桌上显示着时间的电子钟，午夜，还算不上是凌晨。  
大概还要等上个几个小时。Yancy想。然后他要准备好迎接他醉醺醺的弟弟。希望这副小身板儿可以成功地架起Raleigh，就目前来看，Raleigh的身材保持得还是很不错的，至少他没有因为生活“丰富”而显得瘦削，他没有成为一个瘾君子，这也是万幸之一。  
但是Yancy猜错了，Raleigh回来得比他想得要早得多。大概在他打算好怎么把Raleigh拖回房间后的半小时之内——没错，非常早——Raleigh就敲响了他自己的公寓的房门。David给他开了门。  
更好的事儿，Raleigh甚至都没有醉。或者说是没怎么醉。清醒得要命。  
“你还好吗Raleigh？”出于关心，David还是这么问。  
“不能更好了。”Raleigh说，“我喝得很少，大概只有两杯。”  
的确不能更好了。Yancy想。  
“要是有热可可就好了。”Raleigh说，“今天外面真是冷得要命。”  
“我们今天买了牛奶和巧克力。”David说。  
“你会煮热可可？”Raleigh问。  
“会，我弟弟也很喜欢喝这个——呃，收养我的那个家庭的孩子，我得照顾他。”Yancy努力编得靠谱点儿。实际上的确挺靠谱的。  
“怪不得你就像个家养小精灵一样能干，咳，我没有嘲讽的意思。”Raleigh说，“不过我还是不太能心安理得地接受一个十二岁小男孩儿的照顾。”  
“所以你现在要做的就是放下心理负担——相信我，现在的生活比我以前的生活轻松一百倍。”David说。  
“好吧，那就随你喜欢。”Raleigh笑了，他脑袋有点儿晕。鼻尖冻得有点儿红。  
David在厨房里，站在一张小板凳上往牛奶锅里掰巧克力。  
而Raleigh在客厅，躺在沙发上看着影碟。  
突然之间Raleigh觉得这个场景非常温馨，非常、非常、非常地温馨，让他有点儿怀念起了什么。这感觉似乎就是家庭，温暖而平和。  
就像小说里的场景，单亲爸爸带着儿子孤单过活，老爹酗酒但是人品并不坏（这点真的很重要），儿子懂事能干并且听话，日子简陋却十分温情，很多小说电影里都喜欢讲这样的故事，很多时候孩子总是可以给人们心里带去温暖，哪怕只有一点点，那双清澈的、明亮的眼睛从来都是人们灵魂的慰藉。因此大家总觉得天使长着一副小孩子的面孔也是情有可原的。  
当David把热可可倒进杯子里的时候Raleigh说：“作为一个才上六年级的小男孩儿，你的个性显得有点儿早熟。”  
“家庭原因。”Yancy确信现在自己已经可以面不改色地回答各种就像是在逼他编瞎话的问题了。  
David跳下凳子，把热可可递给Raleigh：“你知道，像我这样的家庭背景——我是说孤儿，又被收养家庭当做佣人使唤，总得自己摸索着提早懂事儿。”  
“早熟的可怜孩子。”Raleigh吹了吹手里的热可可。杯子很热，在这种天气里它显得暖和。  
“我不觉得这样的性格有什么不好，这样可以让我避免像别的小孩儿那样总是惹祸。”David在Raleigh身边坐下，和Raleigh一比，他小得可怜。  
哦，见鬼，这一点儿也不有趣。Yancy迅速地在自己和Raleigh之间做着对比。本来他才一直是比较大只的那个……就算Raleigh后来身高超过了他，他们的身量差也从来没有那么多。Yancy有点儿不平，不过还好，他现在叫David，一个长着雀斑的小男孩，让他心里好受得多。  
Raleigh喝了一口稍微凉下来点儿的热可可，“这真是……太棒了。”他有点儿不可置信地看着手里的杯子。  
这尝起来很像妈妈煮的热可可——也很像Yancy煮的，毕竟Yancy这一手也是从妈妈那里学来的。巧克力的浓度和甜度都好得不可思议。  
Raleigh觉得自己有点儿不对劲，这两天尤其不对劲，他对很多事儿感到恍惚。哪怕只是这么一杯小小的，出自一个小男孩儿之手的热可可，竟然都让他有一种往日重现的强烈的思念感，他怀念过去的时间怀念得几乎要生病了。他努力让自己看上去一点儿也不受那些事儿的影响，他很早就开始这么假装，一直假装到现在，却被一杯热可可打败了。  
Yancy注意到Raleigh的呆滞，他知道这是为什么，但是他是David，所以他不能拍拍他的肩说：“一切都会好的，我在这儿呢，kiddo。”  
他只能说：“Raleigh？你怎么了？”  
Raleigh则终于回过神来冲他笑了笑，“呃……味道很好，太棒了，很棒。”  
然后Raleigh接着说：“你简直就是天才小厨师，我该送你去参加电视节目。”  
David非常配合地耸了耸眉毛，跟着他一起为这个明显不太好笑的笑话笑了起来，电视屏幕上正播放着一首有趣的进行曲，这气氛就像是圣诞节。  
“你让我有点儿拥有一个家的感觉了。”Raleigh说。  
David笑着回答他：“你很喜欢当父亲，真的？”  
“你这样说倒是提醒我，可能是这个原因。”Raleigh回答他。  
“那看起来你得抓紧结婚啦。”David替Yancy说。“Andrea应该是个好女孩儿。”  
“她是个好女孩儿。”Raleigh说，“但我……我想我不能和她结婚。”  
“为什么？”David问。  
“不为什么。”Raleigh说，“好了，小孩子可不能问太复杂的问题。”  
然后Raleigh看了眼桌上的电子钟：“哦，上帝，你竟然这么晚了还没睡？会变成一个小矮子的，该睡觉了，小朋友。”  
Yancy在心里为Raleigh蹩脚的转移话题叹了口气，“好吧，晚安Raleigh。”  
“等等，你昨天睡在哪儿？”Raleigh问他。  
“呃……沙发。”Yancy编了个最真实的。  
“我让一个小孩子睡沙发，糟糕的父亲。”Raleigh显然已经以父亲自居，“你可以跟我一起睡水床。”  
Yancy回想了一下Raleigh的睡相，但是为了不打消Raleigh当一个好“父亲”的热情，他决定还是同意他的建议，反正——他也不用睡觉。就当是满足一下Raleigh突然而来的父性。  
这天晚上Raleigh睡得很安稳，David慢慢地把自己往上挪，直到他的头顶跟Raleigh的头顶平齐。很好，这才终于有点儿感觉了，就像他们小时候一样。

【六】  
在Raleigh对David感慨了“家庭”这件事儿之后，他出去外头鬼混的时间越来越短，比起来他似乎更热衷于带David在市区里到处晃晃，就像真正地在享受父子之间的天伦之乐一样。David无疑是他见过最懂事的孩子，也是最会照顾人的孩子。有时候他甚至觉得David是上帝或者Yancy特意派来照管他的天使一类的，而并非他收留的一个可怜的无家可归的小男孩儿。真不敢相信他以前的家庭竟然忍心那样对待他。  
Raleigh晚上回家的时间竟然提到了十二点以前，而且有越来越早的趋势。对此，他的同伴们说：“哦，别这样，Raleigh，这样太无趣啦，少了你这儿就不太好玩儿了。”  
可Raleigh立场非常坚定：“抱歉了伙计们，我得回去——我儿子在家里等我呢。”  
同伴们都以为他是在开玩笑，毕竟，很少会有人突然冒出个儿子之类的。  
但是Raleigh真的在逐渐减少出去那种“娱乐”的时间。在两个星期之后竟然索性不再出去跟那些不知道在哪儿结交上的狐朋狗友鬼混，辞了音像店工作——在辞职之前他租了一大堆影碟回来，全都是所谓的少年儿童励志电影。  
Raleigh的同伴们惊讶得眼睛几乎要蹦出眼眶：“你真的有一个儿子？了不起，老兄，这实在是——太了不起了。”  
他和David在吃完晚餐散步回来之后就两个人一块儿呆在沙发上看这些影碟。  
然后连着一星期，两个人都没完整地看完一部电影。  
因为他们在看那些电影的时候两个人都会睡着，次次如此，没有例外。其实只是Raleigh睡着，而David往往配合地装睡。  
“呃……你还想接着看昨天的那部电影吗？”Raleigh问。  
“……我忘了我睡着的时候看到哪儿了。”David回答。  
Yancy非常庆幸他装睡装得一直非常成功，他实在对那些电影毫无兴趣，但是直说可能有点儿对不起Raleigh满腔的“父爱”。因此他想自己该陪Raleigh看看。   
但他发现，Raleigh才是几乎放了片头就能睡着的那个。  
本来他以为Raleigh对自己亲手挑的电影会给点儿面子，至少得给自己的手气一点儿面子，如果他真的是在柜台上随手抓的。  
等到Raleigh发现这些电影实在不符合他们的口味——两个都不符合——的时候，把晚上的电影时间放映的影片换成了一堆二战电影，哪儿的都有，他还搞到了很多俄罗斯拍的二战片，但是这并不妨碍他一边看一边偶尔跟David吐吐槽。  
Yancy发现自己很享受这样的生活，这是他这几年来过得最舒心的日子——当然了，得有个大前提的保证，他可不是在这五年里一直能够碰到Raleigh的。  
但是David和Raleigh依然没有拥抱过，在作为灵魂的那段时间Yancy无数次地拥抱Raleigh，Raleigh因此而打哆嗦，他不知道他的兄弟正在试图给他一个安慰的或者是鼓励的拥抱，他只是感到有点儿冷，让他忍不住想打个寒颤，在意识到这点之后Yancy就再也没有试图去触摸Raleigh。  
Yancy在Raleigh睡着的时候找到了他的旧影碟，看起来Raleigh在一个什么地方找到了它们，他的宝贝儿们，被安置在Raleigh的大衣柜下面的抽屉里，安安分分地叠在一起，这小子一定是看过了。Yancy确认这一点，他拿起一张，打开盒子拿出光盘看了又看，又把它放了回去。关上抽屉，重新回去装睡，做一个乖小孩。他挺适合扮演这样一个角色的，要是他还需要睡觉的话。  
在这段日子里，所有的这段日子里，大概已经有将近两个月，几乎都是小David在照顾Raleigh，做饭、洗衣服、打扫房间。Raleigh有一点儿不好意思，而Yancy知道他打算自己来，只不过他做这些事儿的时间总是无限延后，一直拖到这屋子实在没法住人，然后Raleigh可能会挽挽袖子开工——称不上是打扫，他简直是在修理这间屋子。他真的挺需要一个谁来照顾他的。Yancy这么想，即使Rals看上去似乎——假装自己非常非常地成熟，他看起来是个沉稳、有担当的英雄，一个可靠的男人，而在这一切背后，他还是那个把牛奶倒进靴子里的臭小子。  
因此在天气不错的时候David会提议Raleigh跟他一起进行一次大扫除。  
“你看上去更像是我的监护人了。”Raleigh说，然后换上一件脏衬衣，他特地藏起来的。  
“事实上你现在算得上是我的监护人——唔，虽然我们没有走法律程序，不过我们不介意大概就没关系。”David咧嘴笑起来，在这段时间内Yancy已经对这类天真的笑容运用得得心应手，他只要回想一下以前Rals——他现在也偶尔这么笑——是怎么咧着嘴得意得有点儿傻地冲他笑就行了。  
“差不多，不过我还是有点儿害怕被警察找上门——希望不是FBI。”Raleigh冲他眨了眨眼。  
他们一起把沙发搬开，这时候Raleigh的手机响了。  
他们暂且把沙发放下，好让Raleigh接个电话。  
起初Raleigh按下接听键的时候脸上还挂着带着劳动的愉悦的微笑——没猜错的话大概是的：“嗨，Andrea？”  
“我？过得还不错——有些事儿我想你一定想知道——”  
然后Raleigh的表情变得有些僵硬，他的话显然被打断了，他抹了把脸，看上去是在竭力平复自己的心情。他在沙发上坐下，那张他们没来得及挪开的沙发。  
David在他边上坐下。  
“我知道、我知道。”过了一段儿不太短的时间，Raleigh对着手机说，“我并不是……Andrea，你需要理解我。”  
“既然你是那么想的……好吧，我想你是对的。”  
“再见。”Raleigh说完这句捏着手机愣了好一会儿神。  
Yancy猜对方大概已经早就挂断了电话，于是他开口：“Raleigh？”  
“呃……我很好。”Raleigh回过神来。  
“我什么都没问。”David说。同时Yancy在说：你看上去很沮丧，小子。  
这句话David没说出来。  
“Andrea跟我分手了。”Raleigh又抹了把脸，转头看着David说。  
“什么？”Yancy听到David问。  
“我跟Andrea，我们——”Raleigh用手比了个折断什么的手势，“完了，结束了。”  
“我很抱歉……”David说。  
“你没什么好抱歉的。这跟你又没什么关系，一点儿也没有。”Raleigh笑了笑，“硬要说谁得负担全额罚款，我想大概都是我一个人的问题。”  
“或许。”David过了一会儿才说，他需要酝酿一下，毕竟就算是曾经的Yancy也没有怎么去干涉过Raleigh的恋爱历程，几乎一点儿也没有，除了在drift之后他们兄弟之间出的一些小小的差错，尽管他们管这叫差错，但实际上没有谁把它真正地当成一个差错，没有人。  
“你该多跟Andrea约会——你们甚至很少联系，是吗？”David说，“我觉得她应该依旧爱你。”  
“你不明白……”Raleigh说。  
“我当然不明白啦，但是你一定明白。”David说，“你也爱她。”  
“……我不能给她一个家庭。”Raleigh说，“我甚至拿不准我是不是爱她，我有些……有些事儿，这些事儿不能告诉别人，但我不能就这么忘了它。”  
“那就把它封起来，是时候过新生活了，Raleigh。”Yancy说。  
“我不能。”Raleigh说。  
“别这么快否定自己啊Rals。”David意识到自己说了太多，他及时地制止了自己说得更多。  
“……你是谁？”Raleigh看着他说，“你似乎知道我的一切？你叫我Rals？”  
Yancy发现自己住嘴得有点儿晚，现在他得想办法把这个因为他的一时失神而捅下的大篓子补起来——他看着Raleigh警惕的眼神——这可能不太容易。  
“我是David，David Johnson，没别的。”沉默了一会儿后David说。  
Yancy还想接着解释，但被Raleigh打断了：“……抱歉……我现在有点儿情绪不稳定。我有点儿走神。抱歉刚才对你这样的态度。”  
过关比他想象得容易，但Yancy仍然担心Raleigh对他心生怀疑。  
“我才该抱歉……我不该胡乱说那么多，我只是个什么都不懂的小孩儿而已……你知道我只是……不知道为什么觉得该那么喊你。”David说。  
“没关系。”Raleigh揉了揉David的脑袋，“你比我明白的多。但是——别再那么喊我了。”  
Yancy稍稍松了口气。  
“那么……你怎么打算？”David问。  
“打算？”Raleigh反问他。  
“Andrea。她是个好女孩儿……我猜的，还有她的照片，我想她是个好女孩。”David小心翼翼地说。  
“……我不知道。”Raleigh说，“或许我们分手对她来说是件好事儿，她可以找到一个好丈夫。”  
“哦，Raleigh，很多女孩儿都希望你是她们的丈夫。”David说。  
“不是很多，也就这么点儿。”Raleigh笑着说，“这奉承可不怎么高明，小子。”  
“好吧，你不想追她回来吗？”David说。  
“希望渺茫。”Raleigh叹了口气，“毕竟人要向前看。”  
这句话你可没做到，小子。Yancy在心里说。  
“这么说你仍然心存希望？”David问。  
“别猜这么多，小子。”Raleigh回答他。  
“那就以后再说这事儿。”Yancy打赌Raleigh仍然爱着Andrea，“现在我们先把扫除做完。”  
“还有这张沙发。”Raleigh拍了拍沙发的扶手，“准备好继续干活了吗小子？”  
“我可没中途罢工。”David笑着说。

【七】  
Yancy想帮Raleigh追回那个叫Andrea的姑娘，因为他觉得这是个好姑娘，而实际上，在他真正跟Raleigh聊起这个姑娘之前的很久——很久之前，久到Yancy甚至有些模糊，他就见过这个姑娘，他看见她和Raleigh在一起，他们都很愉快。只要他们在一起，Raleigh都显得很愉快，他们认识得很巧妙，Andrea是个护士，这可是被人们称为天使的职业，不容小觑。  
Andrea几乎有种神奇的力量，让人在她身边显得轻松愉快，也许是因为她说话的轻柔的语调，也许是因为她美好的笑容。她开朗健谈，但并不显得轻浮，这点儿都快要让Yancy有点儿嫉妒起Raleigh来了。  
对于Raleigh，Yancy不能不说自己没有任何私心，他甚至不能说一切都是真正地为了Raleigh的幸福着想，从某种角度来说，他完全是为了自己的负疚感。把Raleigh一个人留在驾驶舱里，让他一个人重新开始生活，让他一个人重新走上战场——然后又让他一个人在几乎已经完全陌生的人群里寻找自己的所谓的新生活。  
不论对谁来说这件事儿都是残酷且艰难的。并且毫无疑问地会成为一场折磨，对Raleigh同样，对Yancy也同样，即使他从头到尾都只扮演了一个旁观者的角色。他也只能扮演这一个角色，其他的角色他早就失去了应征资格。总之，他不能陪着他弟弟。不仅仅不能陪着他弟弟度过这一段艰难的处境——这一段艰难的处境甚至完完全全都是因为他而产生的。  
他对此心怀愧疚。  
他没能躲过死神，如果——他是说如果，当时没有那么自负，也许一切都不会是现在这样。  
每个人都因一时的大意付出了巨大的代价。  
但说实在的，人总是要有些自负的。  
因此他决定要对这些进行弥补，利用这个好不容易得来的机会，对这个已经一塌糊涂的处境进行尽他所能的修补。  
Raleigh打算开车带David出去逛逛，因为比起呆在家里无所事事地看影碟或者下棋之类的，他们得找点儿新的乐子来排解Raleigh的坏心情——反正也不是全部都为了“Raleigh被甩了”这件事儿，还有些别的。  
他们去森林公园，那里很适合亲子野餐活动。很多家长选在休息日带他们的孩子来这儿感受一下大自然给他们留下的那点儿庇佑，好好地用他们的肺重新感受一下真正——或者也不是真正的——新鲜的空气。  
而Raleigh和David，他们带了一大堆膨化食品和游戏机——Raleigh很久不碰它们，说实在的它们并不算太有趣，至少在Raleigh看来不算很有趣，但是一旦到了这种要出门——稍微远一点儿的，需要打发时间的时候，他总是习惯把它们充上电，然后打包带走。大概是出于一种奇妙的安慰感。至少能让自己保持有事儿可做。可事实上他并不太想打游戏，因而他还带上了书。  
David本来想带上点儿自制三明治之类的，但是Raleigh的心血来潮并没有给他们的冰箱自动准备面包和果酱或者三文鱼罐头之类的能力。这太科幻了。  
于是膨化食品、游戏机以及几本书和他们一起上路。Raleigh甚至没有带桌布，但是他说：“没关系，我们可以坐在草地上，这没什么关系。”  
然而看起来，Raleigh的真正目的也许自始自终只是在大自然中安安稳稳地睡上一觉。  
Yancy很高兴他看起来并没有失眠的迹象。他的失眠症也许是真的痊愈了。  
但是当Raleigh浑身大汗地从睡梦中醒来，Yancy想他早就知道，Raleigh的失眠症也许是痊愈了，可他的噩梦总是不断重复的，一遍又一遍。  
“嘿，Raleigh。”David说，“你看上去不太好。”  
“我？还不错。”Raleigh说，“你为什么这么说？”  
“你在冒汗，Raleigh。”David说，“我们可以来谈谈——呃，谈谈你的问题。”  
“我可没什么问题。”Raleigh笑了，“现在小心理学家要来剖析我了？”  
“行啦Raleigh，你看上去不想笑。”David说。  
Raleigh脸上的笑容稍微僵了僵，“看起来有点儿糟糕？我希望不会太糟。”  
“还行，不算糟到家。”Dacid笑着说，“听着，我们真的可以谈谈——也许——也许只是谈谈andrea的事儿？”  
“你还是个孩子，我们要谈的实际上该是‘嘿David，作业做完了吗？考试得了几分？’，哦，你没有上学，所以这件事儿我们又得长远考虑。”Raleigh说。  
“别这样，Raleigh，你不能总是逃避这些。”David说。  
“……好吧。”Raleigh沉默了一会儿说，“听着，小子，我不想谈这事儿，一点也不想。”  
“你看上去像个懦夫，逃避生活，又逃避未来的生活，逃避一切！你哥哥从来没希望你这样。”David说。  
“你不过是个不知道从哪儿冒出来的愚蠢的无知的自以为是的小流浪汉，你凭什么来评价我的生活？你凭什么提起我的兄弟？”Raleigh看上去像是被激怒了。  
很好。Yancy想，他至少还知道怎么去愤怒。  
“不是这个原因吗？你哥哥死了，然后你甚至不知道怎么去生活才是对的——他从来不希望你变成这样。”David说，“他不希望你变成一个酗酒古怪而孤单的人。”  
“你没有资格替他说什么，你甚至不认识他——你没有资格替他对我说什么！”Raleigh说，“他是我最后的亲人，也是我……”  
Raleigh没能说完，他伸手揉了揉自己的额头，然后抬头看了看此刻显得很不错的天气。  
“我明白。“ David说。  
“你不明白。”Raleigh说，“在这儿跟一个小孩儿辩论简直是浪费时间……我都觉得自己有点儿好笑了。”  
“他一直为你自豪。”David说，“虽然这么说怪肉麻的，他确实一直为你骄傲，你是他的骄傲，你是大家的骄傲。”  
“开始学着做一个长辈了啊哈？”Raleigh看着David说。  
“Rals，你听我说——好吧，这不被允许，但是我想我得告诉你……”David没能说完，他被Raleigh打断了。  
“我说过别再这么喊我，不管你是从哪儿学来的语气和称呼——或者你偷看了我的什么东西？这可不是好习惯。”Raleigh说，“别再那样叫我——Raleigh，只是Raleigh，不是Rals。”  
“听起来有点不可置信，但是Rals，你得听我说……”David再次试图开口。  
“不，我不想听你说什么——光听你说了之前那些就足够我混乱一阵子的了，所以，好吧，小子，别再让我更混乱了，你根本不了解我，你只跟我当了两个月的——或许还不到两个月，室友，你什么都不知道，所以不要试图对我指手画脚，我可不会因为你才上小学六年级就对你细声细气，光对你说些好听的哄你开心，或者对你言听计从什么的——没门儿，懂了吗小子？别让我更生气了，万分感谢。”Raleigh站起来，行动派地结束了这场谈话。  
Yancy叹了口气。谈话失败。他以前还没遇到过这样的情况，也许Raleigh的脾气变大了，也许是因为他呆在这么一个小身体里，也许是因为——他死了。  
他感到一阵眼花。  
然后到处都是白色，非常干净的那种白色，所有东西都是白色的，甚至连桌腿都特地漆成了白色。  
排场很大。哦，他知道大概是在哪儿做客了。

【八】  
Yancy在桌子边上坐下，他很高兴自己又变回了自己——Yancy Becket，而不是什么临时起意编出来的David Johnson。  
他记得自己并没有违规——或者是没来得及违规，Raleigh及时地制止了他说出自己是谁，虽然他想Raleigh绝对不是为这个担心。  
然后上回那个天使出现了。  
坐在桌子的另一端，看上去挺悠闲的。至少看上去比他要轻松一点儿。  
“呃……Yancy，我得说……你得尊重章程。”天使说。  
“我没告诉Raleigh什么。”Yancy说。  
“是啊，没成功——我没猜错的话，你刚才是想说这件事儿来的？”天使说，“我看见了。”  
“那为什么我在这儿？”Yancy问。  
“哦哦哦，别着急——我不是来终止合约的，严格来说，这事儿依然有效，你也没有违规——我这么做也担了一点儿小风险。”天使回答他。  
“你做了什么？”Yancy不太明白这个天使到底在说些什么，跟上一次的信息填鸭不同，这回他完全一片空白，他是带着迷惘坐在这儿的。  
“把你带到这儿……哦，就是聊聊，顺便给你小小地剧透一下，不太多，我也不能说太多，毕竟我也得有那些，人类说的什么职业操守。”天使这么说道。  
“你这家伙有点儿搞笑。”Yancy挑了挑眉说。  
“第一回被人类这么说。”天使回答他，“你不能试图靠告诉你弟弟自己的真实身份来改变他的现状。”  
“为什么？”Yancy问，“我想我很难找到其他的更好的办法。”  
“你在之前的两个月不到的时间内就一直干得不错。”天使告诉他，“让我来告诉你，如果你真的说了会发生什么——你说出‘我是Yancy’或者‘我是你哥哥’的最后一个词的一瞬间，完全就是一瞬间，没有半点儿缓冲的时间，你就消失了，没有‘咻——’，或者‘咣——’地一声，没有那种东西，我们天使都不搞音效。然后你弟弟就会一脸震惊地被留在原地——再一次，一个人。不管他是不是相信了你——反正换了谁都只有这两个选项，他相信了你，他会后悔，然后更绝望，如果他不相信你，就会当这一切是做梦，或者是什么灵异现象什么的，呃你明白的。反正任何一项对他都没有什么好处。”  
“我不知道还能做什么，我只是——”Yancy说。  
“只是有点着急？”天使接过了他的话，“是啊，你是该着急了，还剩下可怜巴巴的一个月，而你的进展只是和他成为了和谐的父子档——等你离开后一切都回归原位。”  
“没错，就是这样。”Yancy闭了闭眼。  
“那就找个方法，让他感受一下这个世界还有很多美好的东西都在等着他——除了酒、毒品和性那些乱七八糟的，那些不算。”天使说，语气听起来还挺轻松。   
“他似乎还挺排斥那些。”Yancy说。  
“你是他哥哥，难道还得我教你怎么点醒你的亲弟弟？哦，你们一起长大，对彼此的一切了如指掌——你不知道该怎么办？”  
“……不，我只不过……”  
“你只不过不太想是不是？”天使又一次接过了Yancy想说的话，“听着，你弟弟——你们感情很深——呃，我是不太懂啦，反正，我还挺支持你们的。”  
天使顿了顿，又接着说下去：“但是你已经死了。彻底的那种，这个世界可没什么复活童话。而你的愿望就是让你弟弟振作起来——这不算很难，但是在你这儿成了大难题，说实在的，我开始觉得你这人有点儿自私了。我还一直觉得你算是最无私的那个呢。”  
Yancy当然明白他——或者她在说什么。  
他的确有点儿自私。  
他不是真的希望Raleigh结婚，换句话说，他的确不是发自真心地希望Raleigh拥有自己的生活。但这一切的前提在，他能够活着呆在Raleigh身边，而不是只能当一个谁也看不见摸不着的灵魂，看着Raleigh一辈子守着他们的旧照片，守着他们之间的——他也不算太清楚，感情吧，用这个词儿概括。  
并不是说Raleigh想要过自己的新生活就必须要跟一个什么女人结婚，这不是什么必须的条件。但Raleigh想要过新生活，他需要一份的新的感情，也许不能重到让他忘记旧的，但至少能让他好过一点儿，甚至——在某些时候，他能够忘掉一些已经过去的，在迫不得已的时机结束的。  
而Yancy做不到这些。  
他看得出Raleigh和Andrea在一起时的愉快的心情，那绝对超过他在这几年——他是指成为灵魂的那几年——中看到过的任何一次仅仅是愉快的经历。  
他们很合适，非要这么说的话，他们相爱，天造地设。并不是出于某种病态的、迫切要给自己弟弟找一个新归宿的兄长视角，从任何一双眼睛里看去，他们都十分合适。简直像是乐高玩具，这只是个比喻。  
“无论如何——”天使再次开口，“呃，我打断你的思考了吗？抱歉——不过我得接着说，因为时间差不多要到了。你还有一个月的时间，Yancy，你得抓紧了，不管你想怎么用它——抓紧它，好吗？”  
Yancy点了点头。  
的确在这点儿时间里足够做一个决定，不管是什么样的决定。  
在一阵眩晕之后Yancy又看到了熟悉的草地。刚才他和Raleigh在这里大吵一架。  
现在Raleigh站在不远处喊他：“David？收拾东西，我们得回去了。”  
他确信他和那个天使谈了很久，但看起来，这儿的时间凝固了一小会儿。  
David很快收拾好东西，把它们在Raleigh的车上安置好，然后坐进副驾驶座。  
“Raleigh。”David开口。  
“你只要直接说就可以。”Raleigh发动车子。  
“我很抱歉刚才让你生气。”David说，“我不是有意——”  
“好了，我知道，我知道。”Raleigh说，“事实上，我也有点儿过于粗暴了。向你道歉。”  
“那我们算是和好了？”Yancy努力用一个十二岁孩子的语气说。  
“是的，我们和好了。”Raleigh笑起来。  
“我有个建议，Raleigh。”David看着Raleigh说。  
“什么？”Raleigh握着方向盘，直视前方。  
“我们追回Andrea吧——我是说我帮你追回她，你们是最适合的一对儿，真的，我觉得她似乎还很爱你——鉴于她说的是你根本不爱她这句话。”David说。  
“David……”  
“我知道这又是多管闲事的碎嘴……会惹你烦，不过，她是个好姑娘，而你也该打起精神来了。”——Rals。Yancy补上这一句。  
他们沉默了很久，Raleigh只顾着沉默地开着他的车，David只顾着沉默地走他的神。  
终于Raleigh开口：“好吧，我想——也许你是对的。”  
David没来得及说什么，Raleigh抢先开口：“但我觉得这不会太容易。”  
“也不会太困难的。”David笑着说。  
“但愿。”Raleigh故作忧郁地皱了皱眉，也笑了，打开了车上的音响。

【九】  
Andrea在下班的路上——时间是清晨，她值了整整一个晚上的夜班，天气有点儿冷，而且雾气有点儿重。  
幸运的是这一带的治安非常好，从来没有出过任何一件骇人听闻的事儿。  
可突然之间，她被某个人拦住了。  
是个孩子。看上去应该还在上小学，不太高，有点儿瘦，脸上有些可爱的小雀斑。可爱的男孩儿。  
更可爱的是，他手里捧着一束花。  
“这是给你的。”男孩儿微笑着说，把花递给Andrea。  
Andrea很惊讶，但是她接过了花。也许是因为这男孩儿看起来实在温和无害，让她没法联想到任何不太妙的东西。  
花束里插着一张卡片，字迹十分眼熟，Andrea把它抽出来。很显然那是Raleigh Becket的手写字体，再熟悉不过了。  
卡片上写着：“我很抱歉，但是我依旧爱你。”  
陈词滥调，简直毫无新意，就像是六七十年代的老电影里面的老男人——当然一般是比较英俊的那种，穿着马甲和大衣，还戴着那些可爱的呢帽子，给他们美丽的妻子或者是未婚妻送去代表诚意的礼物之类的情节。就像是这些。Andrea希望至少Raleigh不要这么打扮出现在她面前。  
“你想见他吗？——你知道他有点儿害羞。”小男孩儿说。  
“不。”Andrea说，“你得告诉他，他是个混蛋。对，就这么说，如果他想见我，那就自己来。”  
“——幸好我在这儿。”Raleigh从拐角走出来，天知道他在这儿埋伏了多久。  
“哦，没有，没什么幸好，你这混蛋，我想着打断你的鼻子呢。”Andrea说，但她看上去显然并不想这么做。  
“……Andrea……我很抱歉，我真的、真的非常抱歉……我……有很多事没法跟你解释，但我发誓我会告诉你的。我想我只是——没法再失去你。”Raleigh说。  
Yancy看着这一切，他承认Raleigh的确在对付女孩儿这一点上又大有进步。  
“你们这些人还真有神秘感啊？”Andrea说，她笑了，“不过照你说的，这听上去不错。”  
她真是一个好姑娘。Yancy想，Raleigh这小子比他幸运。  
“不过——”Andrea重新开口，“你得先告诉我一件事儿——这个可爱的男孩儿是谁？你找来的帮手吗？”  
“他——”Raleigh低头笑了一会儿，“不是帮手，他现在有点儿像我的亲人，事实上我打算收养他，这也算得上是一个故事。”  
David有些惊讶地看着Raleigh，但Yancy心里想的是“不，别犯傻，Rals。”  
而出乎Yancy预料的是，Andrea也笑了：“哦，那我想，你会很愿意慢慢跟我解释的？”  
Raleigh笑着拥抱Andrea，并在他们接吻的时候试图遮住David的眼睛，就像听了什么儿童心理健康保护的讲座一样。  
虽然早上有晨雾，但是说实在的这一天的天气都很不错，Raleigh选了个好天气，他们——他和Andrea带着David，仿佛幸福的一家三口一样，看起来父母年轻了点儿，他们打算去游乐园。现实点儿的说法，其实Raleigh只是想和Andrea好好聊聊，在游乐园的长凳上，然后让David也可以充分享受一下假日，小孩儿去玩，大人聊天，就是这样，普通模式。  
Yancy只能装成一副兴高采烈的样子，就像他真的是个十二岁的孩子一样，到处跑，到处玩，然而在心里，Yancy抱怨着为什么一个孩子会有这样的精力，这实在是快要累死他了。  
Raleigh只花了一点儿功夫就跟Andrea解释清楚了David是谁，为什么会出现在他家。很多时候，这些事儿在你脑子里显得很复杂，但是一旦说出口，你会发现不过只是三言两语。  
“所以，”Andrea开口，“你想收养他？”  
“是的，我想，至少为了感谢他给我带来了这么多——说真的，自从他来了，我感到好受了很多。我甚至感觉像是Yancy，他特意派来一个像这样的……小天使，为了安抚我，并且照料我，我想他始终把我当成一个小孩儿，跟在他后面的小弟弟。”Raleigh说。  
“我不知道，但是这应该是个好主意。”Andrea微笑着说，“他很讨人喜欢，看起来很懂事——按照你说的，他甚至比我们中任何一个都懂得如何照顾人。”  
“谢谢你的理解……”Raleigh说。  
“你在跟我说谢谢吗？”Andrea挑了挑精心修饰过的眉毛说。  
“哦，其实我是在跟天使说。”Raleigh跟Andrea笑了，“还有件事儿，Andrea。”  
“什么？”  
“一直以来你都很好——我明白，你很好，而我是个混蛋。”Raleigh说。  
“唔，当然你是有点儿混蛋。”Andrea并不怎么真正在意地笑着说。  
“好吧。”Raleigh扬了扬眉毛，“虽然我是个大混蛋，但这件事儿还是得经过你的同意。”  
Andrea显得有些好奇地等着Raleigh的下一句话。  
而Raleigh掏出了一个小盒子。有点儿老土，Becket的方式都有点儿老土，但是没人在乎这个。Raleigh打开盒子。  
“你可以……你肯不肯……”Raleigh有点紧张，他笑得有点儿尴尬且僵硬，“这是我第一次跟人求婚——我笑场了……我该不该单膝跪地？”  
说着他真的从长凳上下来，单膝跪在Andrea面前，“你能不能跟我结婚？”  
Andrea有点儿愣住了，随后她笑了起来，并且摇了摇头，Raleigh紧张得要命。  
“你看起来真的逊毙了。”Andrea说，“不过我喜欢。”  
她把戒指从盒子里拿出来，让Raleigh把它套上她的指头——大小刚好，他们开始接吻，两个人都时不时停下来看着对方微笑。像所有即将结婚的，幸福的恋人一样。  
Yancy觉得自己很高兴看到他们和好了，并且，他知道Raleigh的求婚一定会成功——他很高兴Rals，他亲爱的弟弟就要结婚了，他总觉得他还是小孩儿，但他已经比Yancy更老了。  
“我们可以一起把他养大，David，我们也能有自己的孩子，相信我，孩子有个哥哥一定不会是什么坏事儿。”Raleigh对Andrea说。  
“我同意——只要孩子不会患上你这样的‘哥哥依存症’。”Andrea戏谑道。  
“哦——这个我们得好好注意，但是这个——幸好我已经几乎痊愈了。感谢你，Andrea。”Raleigh说。  
“我想你还得感谢David。”Andrea说。  
“是的，感谢天使们。”Raleigh回答她。  
而他们不会知道，此刻的Yancy也在感谢天使——让他有机会，帮助Raleigh重新过上正常人的生活。就在他们不远处，通过一双十二岁男孩儿的湿漉漉的大眼睛，满怀着祝福地注视着他们。他希望他们永远都不会知道这件事。

【十】  
一切都进行得非常顺利，一切都按照Yancy的计划在进行，或者说是按照Yancy的期望在进行，平稳而理所应当，事情本来就该这么发展，无论它过去是怎么样的，现在它是这样，所以它就该这样。  
Raleigh和Andrea出去约会的次数变多了，并且正在变得越来越多。似乎他们都喜欢顺便带上David出去约会，除了晚上浪漫的晚餐之类的，但是，别的事儿，比如说去野餐，或者看电影。他们就像真正和谐的三口之家，生活从未如此四平八稳安定平和。在经历了很多几乎导致这个世界支离破碎的事儿后难得地能够享受这样的平静。所有人的福音。  
David其实不像别的孩子那样热爱到处乱跑，也不像别的大多数正常孩子那样对一切都充满好奇心。很多孩子跟他不同，也许所有的孩子都跟他不同，但是上帝啊，他可不希望因为所谓的孤独症被关进什么精神病院，接受一些不伦不类的治疗，因此他想尽可能跟正常的孩子像一点儿，最好不要太不一样。不过这很难，他很难融入那些孩子中间。  
比如说，当他靠近那些孩子，试图加入他们的那些小团体，跟他们一起玩玩游戏之类的时候，那些有些排外的小男孩儿首先会为“党派”的选择而为难他——比如他选了亚历山大就不能再选贾克森，他们分别是两派的灵魂人物。  
Yancy曾经也经历过那些，当然他经历过，毕竟他曾经是个小男孩，他是说真正的那种，而他现在又是个小男孩儿了，这不太有趣，简直要让他持续不断地叹气。  
因此Yancy选择放弃加入那些所谓的小团体。  
这总不该算是我不太合群的错。Yancy想，我这个年纪玩儿这些实在是太老啦。  
Raleigh在某一次外出野餐的时候终于发现了这一点，因此他走到单独坐在一边的David身边，装模作样地跟他打招呼。  
“嗨，David。”Raleigh说。  
“哦，嗨，Raleigh。”David说。  
“你怎么样？”Raleigh问。  
David耸了耸肩：“不怎么样，你看得出来吧？你呢，你怎么样？”  
Raleigh也耸了耸肩，他笑了笑说：“好极了。”  
“我当然知道你好极了，看你的脸就能看得出来——电影里说的，日子滋润啊兄弟。”David说，他有点儿无聊，事实上总是很无聊。  
“相当滋润，兄弟。我和Andrea决定把婚礼定在六个月之后，你觉得这个日子如何？毕竟我们都需要时间去准备。Andrea希望你当我们的花童，虽然在年龄上有点儿不符合常规，但我们一致认定没有比你更合适的人选了，因为毕竟，接下来我们还要一起生活很久，让你参与婚礼应该是一件重要的且必须的事。”Raleigh看上去有一点儿的激动。  
“六个月？”  
“怎么了？这个时间不太好？”Raleigh说，“我跟Andrea挑了挺久才决定的。”Raleigh说。  
是挺久的。Yancy在心里说。  
“不……六个月后挺好，我觉得不错……我只是……我只是……祝福你Raleigh，你要结婚了。”David笑着说。  
“谢谢。”Raleigh冲他眨眨眼，“而且不得不说，这件事儿你功不可没。”  
六个月，Yancy想，他等不到他弟弟的婚礼了，这真是一件最遗憾的事儿，在这么多事儿里大概可以排进前三位。遗憾。  
然而第二天，神秘人造访。  
这位严肃的先生在踏进门槛之后威严地扫视了整个房间，然后在Raleigh的沙发上坐下。  
“Raleigh Becket先生。”严肃先生开口。  
“没错，是我。“Raleigh对这位身份特殊的先生不敢怠慢。  
“David Johnson必须在两个星期内回去——回到收养他的那个家庭去。”严肃先生说。  
“但……我想收养他。”Raleigh说。  
“你不能。”自称Magnus的男人说，“我查过你的档案——英雄，这点很好，但不足以收养孩子，你应该明白我指的是什么。”  
“我或许可以试试？”Raleigh问。  
“申请不会被通过，而收养David的那个家庭，手续完备，条件充分。”Magnus说。  
“但他们对他不好——这算是合理的？”Raleigh问。  
“事实上，是的。没有殴打，没有虐待，什么都没有。”Magnus冷冷地说，“我们必须要把他送回去，那儿才是他的家。”  
“这算什么？政府的保护措施就是这样？”Raleigh有些生气，应该不只是有些。  
“我很抱歉。”Magnus依旧冷冷地说，“既然这样，再见，Becket先生。”  
Magnus走了。  
Raleigh坐在沙发上，苦恼地揉了揉头发。事实上他自己还是个孩子，这些事儿他根本不知道该怎么应付——或者怎么去处理。  
David从房间里走出来，坐到Raleigh旁边：“嘿Raleigh。”  
“David。”Raleigh说，“你……”  
“我总得回去——我会回去的。只是很遗憾没法参加你的婚礼。”David说。  
“……我很抱歉我没法说服他……”Raleigh说。  
David给了Raleigh一个拥抱，实际上他很早就想拥抱Raleigh。  
Raleigh也拥抱了David。一个很快的，迅速的拥抱  
“现在也许只能好好享受剩下的两个星期了？”Raleigh说。  
“我想是的。”David笑着说，“这样也不错，好歹有三个月我过得很愉快。谢谢你Raleigh。”  
“我得谢谢你，David——不过我们为什么这么早开始告别？还有两周。”Raleigh说，“我会和Andrea商量把婚礼的时间提前。我们的婚礼你必须要参加。”  
“如果可行——”  
“没问题David，这是会有点匆忙，但是没问题。”Raleigh说。  
然后Raleigh几乎是从沙发上弹跳起来，拿起了他的手机出门。他也许是去找Andrea了。  
David叹了口气，然后感到一阵晕眩。  
“唔，Yancy，我表演得还不错吧？”天使这么问他。  
“非常好，就像是真人。”Yancy说。  
“那就好，你要知道，我们天使一般不能帮人……或者灵魂扯谎，不过你算个例外。”天使说，“你算是我遇到过的为数不多的几个不太自私的家伙，我喜欢不自私的家伙。”  
“谢谢你。”Yancy说。  
“不管怎么样——你还有两周的时间。”天使说，“好好珍惜吧。”  
然后Yancy又回到了David身体里，在Raleigh的家里。他呆了很久的地方，不止是这三个月，之前的几年，他都跟Raleigh缩在这个小小的公寓里。他对这儿有着一种难以言喻的亲切感，或许是因为Raleigh住在这里。或许。  
而Raleigh很快就要结婚了，这里会被退掉，钥匙归还房东，然后这个地方会搬进来新的租客。焕然一新。  
亲切感也许也会随之消失。  
一切都会逐渐消失。 

【十一】   
婚礼的筹备紧锣密鼓地进行了起来，Andrea对David要离开这件事很伤心，她喜欢David，说实在的，她几乎已经把David当成自己的孩子了。并且她还信誓旦旦地说一定要通过正当的法律途径收养David。“让他那对名义上的养父母见鬼去吧。”她说。  
Yancy真的挺喜欢她的，Andrea实在是非常、非常可爱，并且在一切事上都十分贴心，更重要的是她爱Raleigh，没什么比这重要了。  
他们为了能让David参加婚礼，把所有的一切简单化，很少的朋友，很小的排场——一点儿鲜花，一些自助美味，在露天的草坪上，新娘的捧花当然不会少。  
还有鲜花做的拱门。简单，但是浪漫依旧。没什么比爱更浪漫，所以婚礼不必铺张。  
Raleigh和Andrea也给David做了一身礼服，他是他们的花童。这听起来怪怪的。Yancy想。  
时间总是在忙碌中很快就过去，快得令人觉得不可思议，就像是那些休假一样，总是不知不觉就结束了。  
到了婚礼的时间了。也到了David离开的时间了——Yancy离开的时间。这是三个月时限的最后一天。  
Raleigh换上了他的新郎服，看上去很精神——他还刮了脸，甚至剃了头发。  
“你看起来很帅。”David说。  
“你也是。”Raleigh挑了挑眉。  
David穿着他的小礼服，他有点儿瘦，但是穿着这礼服看起来很棒。看上去就讨人喜欢的小男孩儿。   
“我觉得有点儿怪，不过还好，很不错。”David笑着说。  
“不算怪，我想。”Raleigh笑着说，“看起来棒极了，小绅士。我想你很快就要长成一个大男孩儿了。”  
这听上去可真够别扭的，Rals，不过你倒是真的成为一个大男孩儿了——或许更大一点儿。Yancy这样想着，于是David说，“很高兴看到你要结婚了。”  
“想听实话吗，小绅士？”Raleigh看上去愉快极了，“我也很高兴。”  
“这倒是大实话。”David又笑了起来。  
Raleigh拍了拍David的肩：“好了，小子，我们得走了——我们要是到得比Andrea更晚，她会宰了我的。”  
Raleigh夸张地吐了吐舌头。  
Yancy由衷地为他感到高兴，他看上去那么快乐。  
“Rals……Raleigh。”Yancy说，“我能拥抱你一下吗？”  
“当然。”Raleigh微微弯了腰，给了David一个真诚的、温暖的拥抱。  
真正的拥抱，不是冰冷的，让人忍不住要发颤的，无法接触的触碰。这让Yancy感到无比满足，即便这也许是最后一个结结实实的拥抱。  
新娘要经过鲜花拱门走到新郎身边，她经过的那一瞬间玫瑰为她绽放。  
Andrea应该会是他见过的最美的新娘。Yancy想，所有他见过的新娘里面最动人的那一个。Raleigh有着好运气。  
所有的事都那么完美。  
英俊的新郎，美丽的新娘。对视间温柔的眼神和默契的微笑。  
在牧师面前宣誓，彼此是此生唯一的伴侣，永恒的挚爱。新人彼此交换充盈着甜蜜爱意的吻。  
一切的一切——如此完美。  
David站在人群的最后面，松散的人群遮不住他。Raleigh笑着冲他招手。而Andrea在跟她的伴娘说些什么。  
时间到了。  
Yancy意识到。  
Raleigh看到David——那个他在一个意外的神奇夜晚找到的小天使——他认为是Yancy派来照料他的那个小天使，发出一种温和的白色光芒，然后他长高了，就在一瞬间，似乎也变得结实了很多。  
当那阵温和的白光散去的时候他看到了Yancy。  
完完整整的原本的Yancy。  
奇怪的是，发生这样神奇的事，其他人却像根本没有注意到似的。  
“干得漂亮，Rals。”Yancy说，他觉得Raleigh听不到，但他应该能看到，“我一直为你自豪。真的，就算听起来还是有点儿肉麻。”  
Raleigh确实看到了，Yancy对他说：“这回是真的得说再见了，小子。”  
他看到Yancy的身体逐渐变得透明，一点一点消失。  
“等一等！”Raleigh大喊。  
没有任何人理睬他，仿佛时间凝固了。  
他想跑到Yancy面前去，但双腿就像灌了铅一般无法挪动半分。  
直到Yancy完全消失。  
“我永远在你身边，Rals。”  
刹那间时间又开始流动，Raleigh只是愣在那里，Andrea的手指搭上他的肩膀，问他：“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么。”Raleigh低了低头，抬头笑着对Andrea说。  
“为我们的生活干杯。”Raleigh举起了他的香槟。  
“为未来干杯。”Andrea说。  
他们碰杯，一饮而尽。

 

——End


End file.
